Will we Survive?
by Akashiya Ayame
Summary: Kirino and Shindou are together. They love each other deeply, but what will happen when Kirino sees Shindou with someone else? Will it put an end to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Kirino smiles as he watches the sunset. It was always so peaceful at this time of day. He started to zone out thinking about all the good times he and Shindou have had.

"Ranmaru… RANMARU!"

Kirino suddenly snapped out of his trance, and looked at the person who interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Ranmaru, you all right? You weren't responding." Shindou said in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Kirino said reassuringly.

"Oh… Hey you wanna stay at mine today?" Shindou asked.

"Yeah! Sounds good." Kirino said.

So Kirino and Shindou started to make their way to Shindou's house.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked into the house, they were greeted by the maids.

"Hey, Takuto, where are your parents?"

"They're at work, the maids will be leaving soon so it's just gonna be us"

"Well then, let's make the most of tonight!"

~Later on that evening~

"I want to watch a horror movie!"Kirino whined

"But you know that I don't like horror!"Shindou complained

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!Not everyone is interested in twisted stuff!"

"TWISTED?! Are you trying to imply that I'm some sort of crazy person?!"

"No! It's just that… Ugh! Forget that can we just leave the movie out please?"Shindou asked, whilst making puppy eyes.

Kirino felt guilty that he was making Shindou watch something he didn't want to. He sighed, closed his eyes and sat down.

"Does this mean we aren't watching a horror movie?"Shindou exclaimed

"Yes"

Shindou had a big smile on his face, ran up to his boyfriend and gave him a hug that was so tight, Kirino couldn't breathe.

Sorry I took so long to update! I was out literally every day. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting.


	3. Author's Note

Hi all!

Well I'm sorry for not recently uploading… but school started again. So I probably won't be updating for some time now.

So Sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

"Beep! Beep!"

Kirino awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He went downstairs, had his breakfast, and went upstairs to have a shower.

He ran downstairs, greeted his mother and left.

"Phew, just in time." Kirino said as he hurried into the bus.

~Lunch Time~

Kirino POV:

"Hmm haven't seen Takuto all day, let me ask him where he is."

I took my phone out and texted him.

 _Hey! I haven't seen u all day, where r u?_

I left it at that and went to my next class.

(btw today they are in different classes)

~Soccer Practice~

Kirino POV:

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Kirino-san!" Tenma shouted enthusiastically, in his usual joyful manner.

"Hi Tenma, Shinsuke! Have you seen Shindou by any chance?"I replied back

"Yeah, I saw him earlier with Tsurugi. Why?" Tenma replied.

"It's just that I haven't seen him all day and was a bit worried, that's all."  
"Oh, okay then. Come on, I think we should get going before coach tells us off!"

"Yeah! Let's go then!"

~During Soccer Practice~  
Kirino POV:

"Kirino-san!" Tenma shouted.

I seized the ball and began to run up with it. I then passed it to Kageyama, because I really didn't what to see Shindou's stupid face after what Tenma told me.

~After Soccer Practice~  
Still Kirino POV:

I took my clothes off and threw them on the floor. I got into my normal clothes, and packed up my uniform and dirty clothes.

"I need to find out why Shindou isn't talking to me…"

 **Well that's all for now! I purposely left it at a cliff hanger hehe… I'll try my best to update the next chapter faster!**

 **Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter – 4

(I'm going to do the rest of this story in Kirino's POV)

I finally reached my house. I shoved my hand in my pocket, and pulled out my keys, I put them inside the lock and turned it. I opened the door and went inside. Oh, how I wish my parents were here. Too bad, they care more about their work than me .

I sighed as I sat down on the sofa. I grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. I browsed through so many channels, yet nothing caught my eye. That is until I came across a channel that was discussing love. I decided to see what it was about, because it might be able to help my situation.

At first it was all boring stuff, saying that if you like someone you should tell them, blah blah blah. All that crap. But then they started to talk about break ups. This, I was interested in.

"Everyone, please welcome Mr Smith!"

*Audience applaud*

"Today Mr Smith is going to explain the signs of a break up between a couple! So if you're in a relationship, try your best to avoid these things !" The reporter said in a 'cheerful tone you could call it. To me it sounded like a sickening sound.

~5 mins later~  
This show is stupidest thing I've ever seen! I mean what is wrong with these people?! I really wanna turn this off, but at the same time it intrigues me….

"Now Mr Smith, what would you say are the main causes or signs of a break up?"

"Well based on my own experiences, there is a lot. My first girlfriend didn't reply to a lot of my texts. So I was ignored by her. A couple of days later, I found out that she was dating someone else. So I had no choice but to break up with her."

"Oh dear, that is dreadful. Now you said that was your FIRST girlfriend, what about the rest?"

"Well after that I started to date another girl. But, well, things didn't go well with her wither. She got drunk a lot, and she'd always cling onto me. It got so irritating that after a while I couldn't take it anymore, so we broke up."

"Well, we all need personal space don't we?" She laughed.

Instead of pitying him, she laughs at him! Pathetic! I thought to myself.

"Well after that I was done with girls. But there came a point when I was dating a boy. Now this relationship lasted longer than the rest. Still ended with a break up, but was better than the rest."

"Ooh! This sounds interesting. Do carry on!"

Nosy cow.

"well we went out, went to each others' houses and the other stuff that a normal couple would do. But there came a point where my luck faded. You see, he made some new friends, and when they found out we were dating, they weren't happy. They made fun of him and called him all sorts. Saying that I'm ugly, and so unpopular. Eventually my boyfriend began to think that they were right, and broke up with me."

"Oh my goodness! You must have been devastated! Did you ever find love again?"

"Nope after that I gave up on love."

"Aw! You poor man!"

She whispered something to herself and said, " Well that's all for today!Tune in next time for more!"

 _ **So I hope that this chapter was better than the previous ones. I'm sorry for the late update, I had loads of tests at school. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my story, comment or pm me.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I ran upstairs to my bedroom as fast as I could. I rammed open my cupboard door, and searched for a clean pair of clothes to wear. I grabbed a blue jumper and some black jeans. I quickly slipped them on, and threw my nightclothes on the floor.

I opened up one of the drawers next to me bed, and pulled out a notebook. I grabbed the pen on my drawer and wrote:

 _Mum+dad_

 _I have gone out to do some homework with my friend. I'm not sure when I will be back, but I will let you know by text. Just let me know if you need me to come back._

 _Ranmaru x_

I ran downstairs, put my jacket on, took the keys off the table and walked out of the house. I locked the door, and shoved the keys in my pocket.

I started to walk to Shindou's house. The only thing guiding me is the light. I mean, I can't remember the way to his house properly! Damn it! Well I know the first few roads, after that it can't be too hard, right?

~A few roads later~

Ugh! Where the hell is his dumb house, mansion or whatever it is?!

"Looking for something?", said an all too familiar voice.

I whipped my head around, only to see _him._ Shindou Takuto. I suddenly found myself feeling rather nervous.

"Yes I am. I was looking for you, because we need to talk."

"Oh? What about?"

"Don't bloody play dumb with me! You know exactly what I wanna talk about!"

"No. I don't."

His irritating attitude is really starting to piss me off now. I walked up to him grabbed his collar and said in his ear, "Listen carefully…. I'm going to say this once, and once only. All day I've been texting you, and they've all come up as read. Why haven't you responded? Answer me, you, you-!", I said losing my composure. I felt tears trickling down my face.

He looked at me shocked. I don't know what he was shocked at. Was it what I said? Or….. my tears? But I don't care whatever the reason is. Did he really think I would just forgive him after ignoring me all day, and then I see him with Tsurugi? Nu-uh. Love may be blind, but I ain't stupid.

"Ranmaru, I didn't have my phone all day. In the morning I couldn't find it. I had put it in my bag and left it on the desk. When I came back, I went in my bag and it wasn't there."

He said that in a tone that I knew wasn't fake. I absolutely and utterly hate myself. I not only shouted at an innocent person, but my boyfriend as well.

"And about Tsurugi. I asked if he had seen you, because I couldn't find you all day and you didn't come to soccer practice."

 _I'msorry for the short and really late chapter. It's just that my sister always has the laptop,and doesn't let me have it. If there was an app for iPhones, then I would be able to update so mych more regular, but fanfiction don't wanna do that -_-. But thank you to everyone who has read this book, and coped with my late updates. There's one person in particular that always leaves a positive review, but they're under guest so I don't know who you are unfortunately, thank you so much for the lovely reviews you gave ^_^! I just wanna ask, do you want me to carry on with this book, or shall I leave it here? Put what you think in the reviews ^^_


End file.
